Midnight
by DarkAeroNinja
Summary: What if there WASN'T just 3 worlds? What if somehow it was discovered that there were multiple alternate worlds? And what if some of the people in those worlds didn't belong there? Rating may go up. Pairings: KOC, HOC, OCOC
1. Section 1

Hey there! Aero here. This is my first try at a fanfic, so I'm sorry if my interpretations of characters are a little off. Please, tell me if you think someone is acting horribly OOC! And just to give a small explanation, this story is obviously an YYH fanfic, with some OC of my own, including one character from an original story of my own. I hope you enjoy it, and please, review and tell me what you think!

* * *

"Well, you could always try just doing your laundry yourself."

Night could feel her eye starting to twitch as she stared at her foster parents, trying to hold back a recently growing need to growl at people when they annoyed her. All she'd done was ask if her 'mother' had cleaned any of her clothing, and if so, where she might have been hiding them.

"Obviously I'll have to." She replied, for some unexplained reason lifting her upper lip slightly to reveal her teeth. "Especially since it's too much for you to successfully clean my clothes and for them to make it all the way back to my room again."

Her foster parents stared at her in shock, for this was the first time she had ever really snapped back at them. Of course, her response led to others. Which led to much yelling, and then the final slamming of a door. Night let out a loud, frustrated scream as she slammed the front door shut. The door shook in its frame for a long time after, showing strength that she wasn't even aware she had.

Night muttered darkly to herself, stalking away from the house, hair on edge with her anger. She stomped across the property, entering the small woods that grew in that area.

After almost ten minutes of hiking she stopped, breathing in deeply. She wasn't sure why she had snapped at her foster parents like that. They were doing their absolute best to make her stay with them as comfortable as possible. She just didn't care much anymore if she stayed or not.

"Nice job, Night. What are you, a ten year old?" She muttered sarcastically. She sighed, rolling her eyes in self-disgust. At eighteen she was much too old to be throwing tantrums like that. "Real mature.

"Well, there goes another perfectly good home. You've really gotta work on that attitude." She muttered with a sigh, running a hand through her long, red-brown hair, which fell in gentle curls to her mid-back. "How do you keep doing this, Night? Every time it's just starting to look up, you loose your temper about something!"

Night continued to berate herself, pacing around in the trees. She did not notice when a strange blue circle of light suddenly opened up a ways away from her, nor as a single male figure stepped out of the circle. The man noticed her right way, however.

He was tall, clad in dark clothing, his slightly long hair pulled back in low ponytail. He carefully made his way over to where she was, staying hidden behind the trees. A small shaft of light fell on him once, revealing a slender though masculine face with deep, blood red eyes.

He stopped short when he saw Night clearly, eyes growing wide.

"She . . . She's real?" He muttered, staring at her in shock.

Night spun around, feeling like someone was watching her. She looked around, missing the man, who quickly ducked back behind one of the trees so she would not spot him. She continued to look around, unable to shake off the feeling. There had to be someone else out there besides her. She shivered; wrapping her arms around herself as she decided to head back to her current home, if she even had a home anymore.

The man watched her go, one hand grasping the bark of the tree in front of him as he fought against the want to go running after the girl. To pull her into his arms, see if she was really real, or if the transportation between worlds had made him delirious. He looked away from Night, for the first time noticing that he had forced deadly looking black claws into the bark of the poor tree. He removed his claws carefully, whispering an apology to the old life form.

He sighed running one hand through the hair that hung down from the ponytail, pulling a circular object from the pocket of his long, black trench coat. He flipped it open, revealing a small screen for communicating with the people he was working for.

"Hey, Grimmy." He called in an even tone, pushing a button to the communicator. The screen showed static for moment before a young woman with light blue hair and pink eyes appeared with a disgruntled look on her face.

"I told you not to call me that." She complained in a soft British accent, somehow managing to sound upset and bubbly at the same time.

"Yeah yeah. What did you people want me coming here for again?"

"Lord Koenma said there was a strange power signal in that area; something that shouldn't be there. Why?"

"I think I found your power source. But now I have some questions for your little boss." He replied, running his fingers through the ponytail again. "Just send over a portal, Grimmy. Now."

"Alright, it's coming. Just settle down."

He closed the compact as the blue circle opened up a few feet away from him. He glanced around, and then walked in once more. The portal closed behind him, leaving the woods to its silence.

* * *

Night looked around, debating on how to get back into the house. The front door was out of the question; she didn't want to have to deal with any 'discussions' right now. She crept silently around to the back of the house, stopping in front of the window into her room. She removed the screen, placing in on the ground so it was leaning against the wall. She tested the window, grinning when it slid open.

"Yes." She whispered, climbing through the window into the room. She glared at the brightly colored walls, just as she did every time she entered the room. It was all too bright, too happy. It all just seemed to mock her and the way her life was turning out.

Night was almost 18, and once that came along, she would be on her own. Unless by some miracle she managed to stay with a family long enough for them to accept each other, and she just didn't see that happening. In essence she was a good enough kid, a good student with pretty good grades; she was even fairly easy to get along with, sometimes. But there always seemed to be something that went wrong. So what good where her good qualities when she was moving around from house to house, and the occasional orphanage, constantly?

However, this last house had been working out, until today. She sighed again, walking over to her computer. She plopped down in her chair, carelessly pushing the power button. Hopefully she would be able to patch things up with this couple, later.

"I know what will make you feel better!" She announced, sitting up straighter in the seat, stretching slightly. "Writing more in your story. It's always helped before." She smiled slightly, thinking about all the looks that she got from people when she'd start talking to herself. At least she didn't hold actual conversations. All she did was tell her what to do.

She turned her attention back to her computer, which had just finished loading up. She opened up word, quickly opening up the desired document. She quickly moved to the end of the document, scanning over what she had written last time.

"Oh yeah . . . Michael was just about to save Senko from certain death! How could I have forgotten?" She asked herself, a large grin spreading over her face. She quickly started typing, the words flying from her fingers into the machine in front of her.

* * *

And there we go! That's it for the first section. Remember! Read and review so I know what people think of this!

Any suggestions on what to call this would be greatly appreciated.

And thank you so much for your suggestions, Light Seer! Grins I do appreciate the help. (I'll address all the elements of your review in the 3rd section)


	2. Section 2

"I want answers, oh so very short one."

"Michael! Show some respect!"

"Oh, shove it, Grimmy." Michael replied with a slight smirk on his face. If there was one thing he enjoyed more then his writing, and insulting Koenma, it was teasing Botan, which was really easy.

"All right you two, settle down." Both turned towards the Spirit World leader, Koenma, who was indeed in his toddler form. "Now, what do you want to know?"

"Don't give me your innocent act, toddler. What do you know about Night?" Michael asked; his hands planted on the large desk as he leaned forward, glaring at Koenma.

"Night?" Koenma asked with a confused look on his childish face. "Oh, the energy source? You were able to find it, then?"

"It? It! She isn't an it! She's not even supposed to be real!" Michael hissed, bearing long fangs at the Spirit World leader.

"What are you going on about?" Koenma asked, looking incredibly confused, not to mention rather intimidated.

"Um, I think the girl looked slightly similar to a character from one of the stories he's written." Botan interjected, index finger pointed up into the air. She shrank away quickly when the elfish vampire turned slightly, shooting her a dark glare. She laughed nervously, playing with the sleeves of her pink kimono.

"Oh really? Well, that's not too much of a coincidence –"

"Coincidence?" Michael cut in; a strange look upon his face as he reached up freeing his hair from the low ponytail it had been in. It fell back into place around his face, completely hiding the left side of his face. "This wasn't coincidence, and she didn't just look like her, she was the young women I created! This wasn't just some human with long hair! It was Her."

"Her? What her?" A voice asked as the doors to Koenma's office opened up. Michael cursed loudly as he turned his head to glare at the group of four boys that entered the room. He centered his attention for the moment on the one who had spoken, the leader of the little team, who had brown eyes and slicked back black hair.

"How long have you been eavesdropping on me, Yusuke?" Michael asked, pinning the youth with a well-practiced glare, his right eyebrow lifted slightly.

"Long enough to know something's going on." Yusuke replied, a cocky grin on his face. Michael flexed the claws of one hand, already fed up with the small group.

"What are you talking about, Urameshi? We only just got here!" Another of the boys pointed out stupidly. Michael gave the idiot a brief side-glance, smirking at the orange haired youth's stupidity.

"Would you shut up, Kuwabara? They didn't know that!"

A fight broke out between the two, which most of them just ignored. One of the final two left stepped forward, a tall youth with long red hair and green eyes. He walked over to stand beside the desk, leaning against it slightly.

"So, what is going on?" Kurama asked, looking between the elfish vampire and Koenma.

"There's been a strange power reading showing up in another dimension. It's fortunate that you four showed up when you did." Koenma answered, leaning back slightly in his chair. "I've got another mission for your team."

"Oh really?" Yusuke asked, standing up from the floor. "Well, spill it, toddler. What have you got for us this time?"

"Patience, Yusuke, I was just getting to that." Koenma replied, waving his hand slightly. "Anyway. I sent Michael over to find out about it, and apparently he's found a girl over there that he thinks is the source. I want your team to go with him to this other world to collect her."

"You want us to assist a vampire?" Michael's head turned quickly at the question, looking at the final member of the team, a short demon, dressed in all black with black hair that stood straight up in air in a rather flame like pattern with a small white starburst. The demon glared at Michael, who was more then happy to return the gesture.

"I don't need any help from your little lackeys, Koenma." Michael replied, turning back to the Spirit World leader. "Keep your little team for something they'll actually be useful for."

"Hn." Michael stiffened at the noise from the corner, turning to look back at the demon once more, baring his long fangs as a threat.

"Do you have something to say, Hiei?" Michael asked, giving the small demon an indifferent stare.

"Hn. If you're so capable on your own, then why isn't the onna here already?" Michael snarled at the question, flexing his right hand. "Obviously you need our help, not that I intend to give it."

"I never asked for your help, little one." Michael replied, smirking slightly.

"What was that, blood sucker?" Hiei challenged, hand going to the katana strapped to his side. "I don't even see why Koenma bothers to waste his time trusting you, vampire. How can anymore trust someone that lives off of other's lives."

Michael's spine straightened slightly, eyes narrowing to thin slits as he chose his words carefully. "Why shouldn't they trust me? After all," He replied with a cruel grin, "They seem to trust you enough, Forbidden Child."

Hiei's eyes widened slightly, just before he drew his katana, rushing towards the elf at full speed. Michael smirked, disappearing from view just as Hiei tried to strike him. He reappeared behind the demon, a long sword in his hand. He hit the small demon between the shoulder blades with the hilt, forcing him to the ground.

"Feel free to send your lackey's to do the job, Koenma. But I won't be joining them. Surely they will be able to capture one girl without my help." He gave the group an arrogant bow, before turning to leave. "And Koenma, if I find out they did anything to harm her, nothing in this world, or any other will save them, or you from my wrath."

Koenma laughed nervously, wiping the sweat from his forehead. The spirit detectives watched Michael leave, Hiei muttering darkly to himself as he climbed quickly to his feet. He glared at the retreating vampire's back, silently vowing to get revenge for the humiliation he had been subjected to.

"Well, okay then! Let's get down to business now!" Koenma announced, settling down in his seat. "The world you'll be going to is one of the newer ones that we've just learned of, rather like the one Michael came from. We don't know very much about it, except that it seems to be pretty much the same as our human world." The group settled down as the Spirit World leader started explaining the mission to them, Botan quickly leaving the room to gather any information she could find on this 'Night' that Michael had mentioned.

"Your job is to go to this other world and bring the girl back here." Koenma explained, to which most of the group nodded. A dark smirk crossed Hiei's face, perhaps his chance for revenge would come sooner than he had expected. "And make sure not to harm her." Koenma added quickly, looking directly at the short demon.

"Hn." Hiei replied, crossing his arms over his chest, stupid child, interfering with his plans.

"Yeah yeah, we heard Vampy's death threat." Yusuke replied, hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Indeed. Michael was most explicit in his request." Kurama agreed, nodding his head. "Now, what else can you tell us about this other world, Lord Koenma?"

"Not much, unfortunately. We've only just learned about this particular world. It's almost a parallel to your human world, though, so I guess it should be basically similar to what life is like for you normally."

"So we won't have to deal with any scary things, like in the vampire's world, right?" Kuwabara asked, looking slightly worried.

"Baka ningan." Hiei muttered, rolling his eyes as he stuck his hands into the pockets of his cloak.

"You say something, Shrimp?"

"Nothing I'm going to waste my time repeating for the likes of you."

"Why you little –" Kuwabara stuttered out, fist clenched. The others stepped in quickly; since Koenma would be less than pleased if Hiei got the idiot's blood on anything in his office.

"Calm yourself, Kuwabara." Kurama quickly suggested, placing one hand on the youth's arm.

"Yeah, baka. Try concentrating on the mission for once." Yusuke added.

"How about you all try paying attention?" Koenma muttered, patience running thin. He cleared his throat, waiting until everyone had turned back to him.

"Anyway, to answer your question; no, there shouldn't be anything too strange there. However, I'll say once again that we don't really know anything about this world yet."

"So much for Spirit World intelligence." Yusuke muttered. "You've really overdone yourself this time, Toddler."

"I'm not a toddler! I'm older then you are, Yusuke Urameshi. Try showing some respect for your elders." Yusuke tried to appear serious, failing miserably as he started laughing his head off.

"Sure thing, Toddler. It's just so hard. You're barely two feet tall!" The detective gasped out, nearly loosing his balance as he continued to laugh.

"Baka." Hiei muttered, growing tired of the whole ordeal.

The group was spared another fight when Botan reentered the room, carrying a thin manila folder. She smiled brightly at everyone, oblivious to the disaster she had thwarted.

"Well? Were you able to find out anything?" Koenma asked.

"Of course!" The ferry girl replied. "Well, it's not much, but it should be of some help to you."

"Well? Spill it already, Botan." Yusuke complained.

"I was just getting ready to, Yusuke, if you'd just kept quiet for more then two seconds." Botan shot back, momentarily loosing her creepily happy mask. It went back up again immediately, though, as a large, incredibly happy smile spread across her face and she opened up the folder she held. "Anyway! The girl's name is Night van Bane, and she lives in what would be the United States in your world. It's one of the many similarities between the two worlds, actually. She's 17, and apparently between five foot two inches and five foot eight inches, with long, slightly curly red-brown hair and golden colored eyes. As far as we can tell, she doesn't have any real family or relatives, and just a few close friends. Basically, she doesn't seem to have a past, no records of her birth or who her parents were. She's just, there."

"Is that all you were able to find?" Koenma asked. Botan shuffled quickly through the papers she had, checking them over once more.

"Yes, sir, that's all we know about her at this time." The ferry girl replied, tucking the folder under her arm.

"All right then, you've been briefed, now move along and out of my office. Botan will get you when it's time for you to leave." Koenma ordered, turning back to a large stack of papers on his desk. No one bothered to try and ask any more questions as they filed out of the office, leaving the small prince to his stamping.

Botan disappeared to where ever she liked to disappear to, mentioning something about seeing if there was any new information and getting a portal ready for the trip. The boys wandered down to their sitting room in the castle, which was attached to each of their rooms, a small kitchen off to the side threw another door.

"I don't see why that little toddler has us doing this." Yusuke complained as he flopped down onto one of the couches in the sitting room.

"What's it matter? I'll bet this girl's cute." Kuwabara announced, a spaced off look on his face. Hiei glanced over at Kurama, rolling his eyes. The fox somehow managed to hold in a soft laugh, letting a small smile grace his lips instead.

Yusuke laughed, stacking his hands behind his head. "Even if she is, remember Michael's threat? I'm pretty sure that includes any mental trauma you would cause."

Hiei left the room as another fight broke out between Yusuke and Kuwabara, Kurama following close behind.

"Idiots." Hiei muttered, standing in the kitchen, hands in the pockets of his cloak.

"So, are you going to help us, Hiei?" Kurama asked, rummaging through the fridge.

"Hn."

Kurama stopped for a moment, a slight smile on his face. "Is that a 'yes' hn, or a 'no' hn?"

"Hn. Why should I?" Hiei asked, ignoring the fox's tease.

"Why not?" Kurama replied, pulling a can of soda from the fridge. "This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain elfish vampire, would it?"

"Hn."

Kurama laughed then, leaning against the counter as he watched his friend. "I thought so."

Hiei huffed silently, folding his arms over his chest stubbornly. "So what if it does?" He asked finally, glaring slightly at the fox in defiance.

"You're really going to give up the chance to look around in a new world because it has something to do with Michael?" Kurama asked, lifting one eyebrow. "I'd never imaged you to be ruled by the mere thought of someone. I can only imagine how bored you must be with the human world, as well."

"Hn." The fire demon replied, though something his friend had said tit a cord in the small demon. "I'll go. That damn vampire doesn't control what I do." Hiei turned and left the room, walking into his room in the palace.

Kurama smiled, popping open the can of soda as he wandered though the sitting room, passing the two humans, who had apparently settled their disagreement and were now watching the television, eyes glazed over in their current vegetative state. The fox laughed softly, walking through to his own room, where he tended to his plants while waiting for Botan to contact them.

* * *

And now is when I worry if I portrayed the characters correctly . . . And possibly hiding from enraged Hiei fans . . .

**AnimeDarkRain:** Hm . . . You'll just have to wait and see. _Smiles_ Night's a writer; I can tell you that for sure. Thank you so much for reading; I'm glad it's intrigued you so far.


	3. Section 3

"I already explained it to you. I just don't like people trying to 'teach' me things when all I did was ask a simple question." Night explained, somehow managing to hold in her sigh as she looked at her foster mother with extreme patient. For her, at least.

"Are we finished here? I made plans to meet with my friends, and as it is I'm already going to be late." She smiled sincerely when the women nodded; trying hard to soften what she knew was on a basic level a pure brushing off. However, there were only a few things that really mattered to her at that time in her life, her story, and her two closest friends. She dashed out of the house, snatching a knee length trench coat from a chair as she left.

She dashed along the sidewalk, throwing the coat on over a t-shirt and wide legged jeans as she went. If she hurried, she wouldn't be too late, and that would make all the difference to her. Her friends wouldn't be angry with her for being late, but they did have a tendency to start worrying when she was late. Night had a tendency to get into trouble, or just wander off and loose track of the time. Both choices normally didn't end very well.

Night raced full speed into the nearby park, scanning the few people there for the ones she wanted. She spotted them quickly, two girls standing under a tree talking.

One looked to be around 17, and stood at five feet six inches, the same as Night. She had long, wavy black hair that was pulled up in two tall ponytails, though there was more hair in the right one, which was also higher up on the girl's head. She was wearing an oversized, white T-shirt with a pair of jean shorts, along with knee length stripped sock and black boots. A wide, black bracelet covered each of her wrists.

The second girl looked to be 18, although she was a good six inches shorter then her friend. She had light brown hair that hung down to her mid back; all the tips dyed dark red. She had on a medium red tank top with a pentagonal neckline, baggy dark gray pants, and black boots. Black wristbands covered both of her forearms, starting just below her elbows and ending at the wrists. A black collar with small dog tag hanging off of it was attached around her neck, while two chains were draped loosely over her hips.

Night ran up to them silently, launching herself at the taller girl. The other girl let out a startled scream, just before the two went tumbling to the ground. Night sat up quickly, dusting herself off, as she looked over at her friend, who was lying prone on the ground, a shocked look on her face.

"I think I've been violated." Her friend finally managed to say, the shock finally wearing off. Night started laughing; watching as their shorter friend first drew back, and then got a strange look on her face as she burst into laughter.

"Nah, I wasn't going fast enough for that." Night joked back, grinning. Her friend smiled, sitting up and she dusted off her T-shirt, which now had a few grass stains on it.

"Yeah, right. Look what you've done, Fox's lost it again."

"I wasn't aware she ever had it." Night replied, crawling over to Fox, who had crumpled to her knees, holding her stomach. "Fox, dear, calm down. It wasn't that funny."

Fox gasped, tears escaping from her eyes as she calmed down. Night suddenly grinned, a mischievous look on her face.

"Just remember, you have to breathe in and out. Just in and out." Fox stopped for a moment; the same strange look on her face just before she burst into even harder laughter. Night continued to 'coach' her friend, until she had the other girl curled up on ground in the fetal position, squeaking as she laughed.

"I win!" Night cried out, leaping to her feet as she raised her clenched fist above her head. She danced around in a small circle around her friends, doing her own special victory dance. "You saw it, Tsunukie!"

"Yeah yeah, I saw it. I can still hear her too." Tsunukie replied, watching her friend as she danced around. A large, childish smile spread across her lips as she moved silently to her feet. She sprung with all the grace and stealth of a panther, launching herself at Night's legs. Both fell back to the ground with a resounding thump, a small scream escaping from Night.

"You're not cool." Night managed to gasp out, trying to regain the air that had been knocked out of her.

Tsunukie crawled over to knell next to her, looking down at her friend with a large grin on her face. "Ha! I win."

"Only 'cause you cheat." Night grumbled, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"I did what needed to be done." Tsunukie replied with a devilish grin on her face. "Now, shouldn't the winner get a reward?"

Night's eyes widened slightly, and though she knew her friend was just joking, she played along for the fun of it.

"Not from me you won't!" Night replied quickly, rolling away and springing to her feet.

"But, Night, my love . . ." Tsunukie pleaded, somehow managing to keep from laughing. Night shook her head, backing away when Tsunukie stood up holding a hand out to her with a pleading look on her face.

"No." Night proclaimed, turning away from her friend, one hand pressed to her heart. "There is another, Tsunu, who has stolen my heart away from you. We can be no more." Night spotted an older couple that was now watching them closely; both with a disapproving look on their faces.

Night turned back around quickly, a slight smirk on her face as she nodded slightly towards the watching couple to Tsunukie. Tsunukie gave the slightest of smiles to show she understood, before dashing forward to catch hold of Night's hand, pretending that she was trying to keep the other girl from leaving.

"No, this can not be true! Please, I beg of you, tell me that this is but a cruel joke!" Tsunukie cried out, clutching Night's hand between her own. Night shook her head, glancing over at Fox, who had a slightly bored look on her face, and caught the brief moment where she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tsunu, but it is true." Night replied, pulling her hand from the other girl's grasp as she turned away slightly. "There is another now."

"Who? I beg of you, tell me the name of the one who dares to steal you away from me!" Tsunukie exclaimed, grabbing Night by the shoulders and spinning her around to face her.

"It's," Night replied slowly, glancing around and spotting Fox, remembering the way the other girl had rolled her eyes. A smile spread across her face as she wrenched free from the other girl's grasp. "It's Fox." She proclaimed, pointing to their other friend.

"What?" Fox shrieked out, eyes widening drastically. Tsunukie gasped, stumbling away from Night.

"Is this true? Have you truly stolen Night's affections from me with your soft spoken ways?" Tsunukie demanded, springing over to stand before the other girl, her hands clenched in fists on her hips. "How could you betray me like this?"

Night's eyes widened slightly at that question and she had to fight to keep from laughing. Tsunukie spun around, dashing over to grab Night by the shoulders once more.

"Do not go with her, my love! I must make a confession to you now, that I have not been completely loyal to you." Tsunukie proclaimed while turning away with her head bowed slightly. Night let out an exaggerated gasp, pressing a hand to her heart.

"No, this cannot be true. Do not try to lessen my pain in hurting you by trying to lower yourself in my eyes!" Night demanded, turning back to her 'lover'.

"No, it is true, Night. In a moment of weakness I gave into temptation, and spent a night of passion with," Tsunukie stopped suddenly, turning away with her face hidden in her hands. "No, I can not say, for it would hurt you more then I could bear."

Night shook her head, quickly rushing forward to stand in front of her friend, biting her lip to keep from laughing. "Tell me the truth, Tsunu; I am strong enough to hear it."

"Alright. It, it was, Fox." Tsunukie replied, hiding her face in her hands once more, as she let out several loud, rather fake sounding sobs. Night let out a started gasp, turning back to their friend, whose face was a deep red shade right now as she stuttered out her denials.

"Fox, how could you do this to me? To betray me with my own lover! To push Tsunukie to feel this shame, how could you?" Night cried out, watching the older couple from the corner of her eye. They both looked completely appalled, and it took all her will power not to burst out laughing. How could they possibly believe that any of this was real?

Fox leapt to her feet, continuing to voice her denial to having anything what's oh ever with any of their accusations, almost too shocked to come up with anything to say at all. An older couple suddenly stood up from a bench nearby and walked away quickly, both looking very upset about something. As soon as the couple was a fair distance away, both Night and Tsunukie collapsed to the ground, laughing hysterically.

"I beg of you, tell me the name of the one that dares to steal you away from me!" Night gasped out, laughing harder.

"It, it's Fox." Tsunukie gasped out in reply, collapsing onto her back as she laughed.

"Night of passion!" Night suddenly called out, falling to the ground next to her co-conspirator. "Your night of passion, with Fox!"

Fox looked over at the retreating couple again and then back at the two girls, who were writhing in the grass, lost in their laughter.

"You two are hopeless." Fox proclaimed, folding her arms as the two girls settled down, sitting next to each other in the grass so they could use the other to keep them upright.

"It, it was just too good an opportunity to give up, Fox." Tsunukie replied, holding her stomach.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" Night asked, laughing again. "They actually believed us!" Fox smiled then, having to admit that it had been a little funny, now that she understood what they had been doing.

"You too are terrible, antagonizing some poor old couple who were just out for a walk in the park."

Night laughed at the statement, not feeling the least amount of guilt. "Nonsense, they were obviously not very open minded, they need a little brush with reality."

Fox sighed, shaking her head in defeat. She knew from experience that there was nothing she could do to make either Night, or Tsunukie feel the least bit of guilt over what they had done.

* * *

Yes, I know. More strange names. But please, don't get on my case about that. I had my two best friends design a character each, and they were given the right to pick their name. And that's what they picked. 

And I'm sorry if any of this offended anyone, the muse for it once again actually came from real life, where my best friend and I used to tell people we were lovers. (Now I'm her eviler twin, try to figure that one out.)

Please, read, review, and tell me what you thought of everything! I do take everyone's comments into consideration.

Light Seer: Am glad you think it's well written! Nice to know my writing abilities are okay. I'm afraid settings have always been one of my down falls; do you have any spec. suggestions for what I could do to make the descriptions better?

Arg, I do need to develop Night better. And I'm glad you mentioned the throwing a fit thing, I tried to rewrite it a little in the first section so it seems more believable. Well actually . . . I hadn't planned on some big evil dude until later in the story, so no worries there. And I do hereby swear that if/when I bring in some massive evil force; I will fully explain why he/she is after Night, who will not be too busy having a fling with anybody. Well, I don't know. I like the name Night . . . Of course I might not exactly be in my right mind, so I probably don't count. AND! I promise, Night being an orphan isn't just in there to make it easier for her to be taken away. (Though, sadly, it does make it easier. Sorry.)

Well, actually I said it was my first time writing fanfics, but thank you anyway! Until now I've dealt purely in stories of my own imagining. (Which can be found on FictionPress) I will try my absolute hardest to avoid clique plotlines, and would be honored if you would keep reading to help make sure I stay on the right track.

And even if I hadn't liked your opinion, I wouldn't have ignored it. You gave me real insight which was very useful to me, thank you!


End file.
